


Call It a Family

by dettiot



Series: Felicity Stark [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot
Summary: A series of moments in the life of Felicity Stark, after her family gets a bit bigger.  Through good times and bad, it’s about family.  A follow-up to It Runs in the Family, an Arrow/Iron Man crossover--now with more characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the direct sequel to It Runs in the Family that I’ve been talking about on Tumblr and Twitter, if you follow me there. Since there’s a gap of a few years between the events of It Runs in the Family and Family Doesn’t End With Blood, I have a couple of one-shots set in that gap to share with y’all. To help you get ready for the sequel, I thought I’d start posting these now! 
> 
>  
> 
> This first story is a rewritten and expanded version of a prompt ficlet I posted on Tumblr. Many thanks to acheaptrickandacheesyoneline and adiwriting for their help with this one.

 

_ “Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.”   _ Jane Howard

Oliver took a deep breath as he stepped out of his room at the Stark Mansion.  Tonight was the engagement party Felicity’s parents were throwing for Felicity and himself.  A party that was making him very nervous.  Not just because he knew Tony must have invited all of his Avengers friends, all of Felicity’s honorary uncles, and tonight would be a never-ending string of people threatening him with all kinds of injuries if he hurt Felicity.

But . . . this was his full introduction into Felicity’s world, both as Oliver Queen and as the Green Arrow.  What if all of these people looked at him and judged that not only he wasn’t good enough for Felicity, he wasn’t good enough to be the Green Arrow?  Any one of these people tonight could make his life very difficult, both on a personal level and a “professional” one.  What was to stop them from sending one of their protegees to Starling City?  Someone who could do more than he could?  

If Felicity was here, she would be rolling her eyes and telling him he was acting silly.  Oliver could certainly see that.  He just needed a moment, though, to consider the worst-case scenario.  A moment to prepare himself, so he would be ready if that happened.  Too often, it was the shock at something unexpected that really derailed him.  It was something he had experienced more than a few times in the last six years, ever since he had washed up on Lian Yu.  

Taking another breath, Oliver squared his shoulders.  He didn’t want to be late to the party.  And right now, he really wanted to see Felicity.

To his surprise, there was no answer when he knocked on Felicity’s door.  He jumped when J.A.R.V.I.S. said, in an apologetic tone, “Miss Stark is already downstairs, Mr. Queen.”  

“Oh.  Um, thanks,” he said, unsure if he would ever get used to talking into thin air.  He would have to get over that, though, since Felicity had her own version of J.A.R.V.I.S. in her apartment and was bound to install it in their future home.  

Their home.  Oliver found himself smiling just at the thought, his shoulders relaxing.  He was going to live with Felicity.  She had his engagement ring on her finger, and hopefully in no more than six months, she would have his wedding ring, too.  And he would have a ring on his finger, too.

When he reached the foot of the stairs, he saw Felicity standing with her parents.  All three of them were talking at the same time, one of the friendly arguments they had all the time which Oliver didn’t really understand.  It was okay--he didn’t mind.  Just as long as he could stand by Felicity’s side and hold her hand and see her win the fight, as usual.  

“There you are,” he said, walking up to her and kissing her cheek.  

“Oliver!” Felicity exclaimed with a wide smile.  She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.  “Hi.  You look so handsome.”  Her free hand stroked the lapel of his suit and she looked up at him through her eyelashes.  

“You are gonna kill me,” he said with a smile, taking in her sparkling eyes and shiny curls, to go with the long blue gown she was wearing.  “You look beautiful, and now you’re giving me the come-hither look with your parents right here?”  

Her smile softened.  “Just trying to make you think of something other than your nerves.  You know everyone’s going to love you, so you shouldn’t be nervous.”  

“They’ll love me once they’re done threatening me,” Oliver told her, tightening his grip on her hand.  He wasn’t at all surprised that Felicity had taken one look at him and known how he was feeling.  It was one of the million things about her that he loved.  

Felicity’s lips pursed and she sighed.  “You’re right.  All my uncles are going to trot out that old line.  ‘If you hurt her, you’re gonna wish you were never born’, etc. etc.”  She tilted her head to one side, then looked at him and smiled brightly.  “But my aunts won’t do that.”

“Oh, they won’t?” he asked, dropping her hand and wrapping his arm around her.

“Yep.  Because they know there wouldn’t be anything left of you after I finished, if you hurt me.  Which you won’t, so there’s nothing to worry about, like I said.”  

Oliver buried his face against her neck, his shoulders shaking with laughter.  God, he loved her.  

“Yo, stop macking on my daughter and meet your counterpart.”

Tony’s voice–and the accompanying elbow to his kidneys–was like a bucket of cold water over Oliver.  “Counterpart?” he asked, pulling away from Felicity and straightening up.  

“Yeah, meet Hawkeye,” Tony replied with a wide grin.  

“Walking human disaster,” Felicity whispered in his ear.

Oliver looked at the man standing by Tony.  He had heard Felicity refer to Clint Barton like that before, but he didn’t really understand why.  But given that Hawkeye was an archer, too, he had been bracing for this.  

Although just by looking at him, Oliver thought he could take him.  About the same age as Tony, Clint Barton was a bit taller and had sandy brown hair.  His eyes looked observant, penetrating, and insightful, though.  

“So you’ve got Tony tied up in knots,” Barton said with a small grin.  “Good work.”  

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Tony said bitterly.

“Maybe Mr. Barton has archer solidarity,” Oliver suggested, holding his hand out to him.  

Clint snickered and shook hands, the callouses on his hand more developed than the ones on Oliver’s.  “Plus, I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time--seeing Tony freak out about his little girl falling in love.  Attagirl, Felicity, for picking a guy just like your dad–it makes this even better.”  

“Oh, really, Clint,” Felicity said, rolling her eyes.  “Like I picked a guy just like my dad because it’d make him crazy.  And Oliver isn’t that much like Dad.”  

“You mean, other than really rich playboy?  Nah–but it’s definitely a bonus,” Clint said.  He gave Oliver a long look.  “I suppose at some point we’ll need to see who’s better.”  

“He’s good,” Tony chimed in, clearly trying to pit Clint against Oliver.  But if Oliver could see that, Clint could, too.  

With an arched eyebrow, Clint looked at Tony.  “Maybe later.”  He turned back to Oliver and Felicity.  “Congratulations, kids.  Be good to each other.”  He kissed Felicity’s cheek, then wandered away.

Oliver watched him go, then turned to Felicity.  “I don’t see why you call him a ‘walking human disaster’.”  

“You’ll find out at some point,” Felicity said, giving him a grin.  

“It’s always just a matter of time with Clint,” Tony agreed, before turning to look at Oliver.  “By the way, nice job, asking me for my permission.”  

“Permission?” Oliver blinked, looking at Tony.

Tony took a swallow from his glass of amber liquid.  “Yeah, permission?  When you came to me, as Felicity’s father, and said how much you love her and asked if it was all right to propose?  Promising me that it wasn’t about her money?”

Felicity let out a soft snort beside him and Oliver quirked an eyebrow.  “I have money.”  

“Felicity’s got more,” Tony said blithely.

“I know that,” Oliver replied, “but it’s not about that.  And you know that.”  

“Besides, as much as I love you, Dad, Oliver didn’t need to ask for your permission to marry me,” Felicity said firmly from Oliver’s side.  

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity, feeling reassured.  With how everything had happened, there hadn’t been time to ask Tony explicitly about marrying Felicity.  Being in the hospital after taking down Malcolm Merlyn and making the decision to go public with his identity as the Green Arrow--it had put his relationship with Felicity into perspective.  Made him realize he wanted to go through life with her at his side.  

“What’s this about permission?”

Felicity turned and smiled at the speaker, a man whose whose biceps would give Digg’s a run for their money.  “Uncle Steve!”

“Felicity,” the man said, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug.  Oliver swallowed and found himself standing up very straight with his chest out and his shoulders back.  Because . . . well, it was Captain America!

Once the hug was over, Felicity pulled back from Captain Rogers.  “Dad was teasing Oliver for not asking him for permission.”

“Permission, Tony?  Really?” Steve asked, grinning at Felicity’s father.  “That’s old-fashioned, even for me.”  

Tony made a face and wandered off, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone with Captain America.  Of all the people who could make Oliver remember the number of people he had killed, it was this man.  

He could feel Felicity’s hand rubbing his back as she looked at Steve.  “Uncle Steve, I want you to meet my fiancé, Oliver Queen.”

The pride and happiness in her voice gave Oliver a shot of confidence.  Especially when meeting the man Felicity respected almost as much as her father.

Steve Rogers looked even more patriotic and all-American in person than he did on television.  There was just an aura about him, one that made you want to go take a bridge from the Nazis or die trying.  Oliver thought he also saw a glint of something in Steve’s eyes, something that said he had a good sense of humor.  Which matched what Felicity had told him about her favorite uncle.

“Sir,” Oliver said, holding his hand out.  “I’m honored to meet you.”  

“It’s great to meet you, Oliver.  And it’s just Steve.  After all, we should be on first name basis, since we’re united in keeping Tony in check,” Steve said with a smile.  “Felicity and I started doing that when she was six, so it’s good to have some more help.”  

“Because Dad has only gotten more ridiculous, the older he’s gotten,” Felicity chimed in with a smile, still rubbing his back.  

He had to laugh at that.  “I’ll take your word for it,” he told Felicity.  

“Oh, he has,” Steve agreed.  “Speaking of keeping in check, Oliver–that was good work, dealing with Malcolm Merlyn.”

It was all Oliver could do not to blush.  Because . . .  _ Captain America _ approved of his work as the Green Arrow!

“T-thank you,” he said, only stuttering a little.  

As if he was well-aware of his impact, Steve smiled and slapped Oliver on the shoulder.  “We’ll talk more later.  Congratulations.”  

Oliver watched as Steve walked away, then turned to look at Felicity, who was gazing after her uncle.  She gave a happy sigh and then looked at him.  “I never thought I’d meet a man whose ass was better than Uncle Steve’s, and then I met you.”  

That broke the mood, but Oliver didn’t mind.  He just laughed and wrapped an arm around Felicity, pulling her in to kiss the top of her head.  “I love you.”  

“I love you, too,” Felicity said against his chest, then tilted her head back to smile at him.  

XXX

_ This was why Oliver shouldn’t have worried _ , Felicity thought to herself as she got another drink from the bar and turned to look out over her engagement party.  Because Oliver was certainly popular, surrounded by people and being equal parts the center of attention and a good listener.  

And not a single person had threatened him with a horrible fate if he hurt her.  Which was just as it should be, because there was no way Oliver would ever hurt her.  She knew that in her bones.  And if she ever doubted it, she just looked at the beautiful sparkly ring on her finger and the doubts just vanished.  

The party had been great so far.  Oliver had navigated all the landmines with aplomb, not putting a foot wrong yet.  It had been so wonderful to see Oliver meeting the people that mattered so much to her: Steve, Clint, Sam, Rhodey and Carol, Thor and Jane, Reed and Sue and Johnny.  

Although . . . she might reassess whether tonight was a success, if she didn’t find out soon what was going on with Rhodey and Oliver.  

James Rhodes, Air Force colonel and War Machine, might seem easy-going and even-keeled, but Felicity knew better.  Rhodey valued stability and certainty--he didn’t do well with wild cards, even after being best friends with her father since college.  Which meant she was concerned about how he would react to Oliver.  It was likely Rhodey would look at Oliver and see a younger Tony.  So how would he respond to Felicity falling for a guy so similar, on the surface, to Tony?

Rhodey had drawn Oliver away from her, into a corner, where she could see them talking.  She wasn’t sure what exactly was being said; Rhodey’s face was very calm and Oliver was listening intently and nodding occasionally.  After a few minutes, they both looked over at her and smiled, then Oliver went to talk to Digg as Rhodey walked over to her.  

“Hi, Felicity,” he said, kissing her cheek.  “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Rhodey,” she said, giving him a quick, one-armed hug.  “It’s great to see you.  Now tell me what you and Oliver were talking about.  Please tell me you weren’t doing the cliched honorary uncle thing.”

“You think I’d do that to you?” he asked, sipping his beer.

Felicity rolled her eyes.  “Rhodey.”  

“You know I’m not the one to worry about--is she here yet?” 

“No, and stop changing the subject.  What were you saying to Oliver?” Felicity asked, feeling her nerves kick into a new gear.

Rhodey gave her a long look, then smiled.  “I was just filling him in on a bit of Tony’s history.  Some old MIT stories.”  

“Why?” Felicity asked, not understanding what was going on.  Why would Rhodey tell Oliver about Tony’s bad behavior at MIT?

“Oh, just in case Tony got a bit big for his britches.  These stories aren’t exactly common knowledge,” Rhodey said with a smirk.

Felicity’s eyes went wide.  “How not-common knowledge are we talking?”

Rhodey smirked more and Felicity couldn’t help giggling.  “Oh, wow,” she said.  “Really?”

“Really,” Rhodey said.  “Consider it an engagement gift.”  

Clapping her hands, Felicity beamed at Rhodey.  “Thank you.  I can’t wait to hear all about it from Oliver.”  

“And I’m sure you will,” Rhodey promised.  “I’ll talk to you later--Oliver said something about wanting me to meet his bodyguard?”

“Oh, you and Digg would have so much fun talking about your stupid billionaires,” Felicity agreed.  “Have fun!”

With a nod and a smile, Rhodey moved away and Felicity went to get herself something to eat.  She paused to hug her mother and thank her for the party, then loaded her plate with some crudités as well as her weakness, pigs in a blanket.  As she munched, she found herself smiling.  This was a good party.  And she was so happy at how everything had gone for Oliver.  

Although admittedly, the biggest challenge hadn’t shown up--and she was very curious about how her favorite aunt would react to her fiancé.  

“Should you be drinking that, Pigtails?”  

Smiling, Felicity turned around to see her Uncle Bucky.  “I’m nearly twenty-three, Bucky,” she said, going up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.  “Which means I’m old enough to drink and old enough to not be called ‘Pigtails’.”  

“Sorry, you’re always gonna be Pigtails to me,” Bucky said, completely unapologetic.  His hands were shoved in the pockets of his trousers and his hair was pulled back, making him look a far cry from the dreaded Winter Soldier.  

But Felicity knew that the Winter Soldier was also the man who had played tea party with her and used his metal arm to help demonstrate magnetism to her when she was six.  

“Did you just get here?” Felicity asked, smiling at him.  “I want you to meet my fiancé.”

“Yeah, me and Nat just arrived.  Problems in Russia,” Bucky said, his face darkening for a moment.  “She’s getting changed in the bathroom.”  

“Everything okay?” Felicity asked, feeling concerned.  Because Russia was full of demons for both Bucky and Nat.  And lately, the last thing Bucky needed was more demons.  He had been struggling recently, or so she had heard through the grapevine.  She could see the signs on his face, in the dark circles under his eyes, the lines around his mouth, the tension in his shoulders and jaw.  So Felicity even more appreciated that Bucky had made the time to attend tonight’s party.      

He nodded, not looking like he really wanted to talk about what had happened--not that Felicity could blame him, given the setting and situation.  “Yeah, we’re okay.  So . . . fiancé, huh?”

Feeling relieved, Felicity nodded quickly, feeling nervous about the favor she was about to request from Bucky.  “Yes!  I think you’ll like him.  I mean, I hope you do, because he’s gonna be around a lot from now on.  And because I think he needs someone like you to talk to, Bucky, if that’s okay.  Oliver’s got a lot bottled up inside him, and it’s not healthy, and I want him to be healthy and happy and–and to live for a good long while.”  

“Easy there, Pigtails,” Bucky said, rubbing her shoulder.  “I get it.  Stop worrying.”  

Felicity took a deep breath and did her best to smile at him.  “Okay, I’ll try.  But I can’t seem to stop worrying when it comes to Oliver.”

“Welcome to love,” came a deep, throaty voice from behind her.  

“Aunt Nat!” Felicity said, feeling relieved at the arrival of her favorite aunt and Natasha’s ability to read any situation and make it better.  When Felicity stepped back, she couldn’t help pouting a little.  “I hope I look half as good as you do when I’m your age.”  

“With Pepper’s genes, you’ll look better than me,” Natasha said with a Mona Lisa smile.

_ If only she had enough of her mother’s genes to guarantee that _ , Felicity thought.  She smiled at Natasha.  “Still, you look great, and I’m so glad you and Bucky are here.  I know you met Oliver for a minute when I was in the hospital, Aunt Nat, but I want you to meet him as my fiancé.”

“That’s the second time she’s mentioned her fiancé,” Bucky said to Nat.  “I think our Pigtails is smitten.”

“Don’t tease her, James.  She’s in love, and Oliver is . . . well, he’s acceptable,” Nat said.  Only the sparkle in her eyes let Felicity know her aunt was teasing.  

Bucky knew it, too.  He grinned and looked at Felicity.  “How did Steve take to him?”

“Really well!” Felicity replied, bubbling over with happiness.  “He gave Oliver the nicest compliment, and I thought Oliver was going to pass out.”  

“The full Captain America treatment,” Nat said.  “That  _ is  _ a good sign.”  

Felicity nodded in agreement.  “So now I just need to get the seal of approval from the Winter Soldier and the Black Widow, and I’ll be able to tell Oliver that he had nothing to worry about.”

Grabbing Nat and Bucky by an arm, she dragged them both over towards where Oliver was talking with Pepper.  “Oliver!  I want you to meet Bucky and Nat!”

As she expected, Oliver immediately straightened up and put on a smile.  One of his real smiles, though, not that mask he sometimes wore when they had first met.  That mask wasn’t getting much use anymore--something Felicity was very glad about.  

“It’s nice to see you again, Natasha,” Oliver said, shaking her hand.  Then he looked at Bucky, and Felicity could see the immediate sense of understanding that flared between the two men.  Oliver held his hand out to Bucky.  “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”  

“Bucky Barnes.  Good to meet you, kid.  You make Pigtails smile a lot,” Bucky said.

Felicity groaned and buried her face in Oliver’s chest.  

“Pigtails?” he asked.  Without even seeing his face, Felicity could just picture the way he was grinning.

“I’ve always called her that,” Bucky said.  “Although she says she’s too old for it.”  

“I think it’s perfect,” Oliver said, stroking Felicity’s back.

She dropped her head back to look up at him.  “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one with the embarrassing nickname.”

“You and Thea can compare notes,” he said, kissing her cheek.  Oliver smiled as he looked at Bucky and Nat.  “I gave my sister the nickname of ‘Speedy’ and she hates me for it.”  

“She doesn’t hate it, she just says she does,” Felicity said.  “I’m the same way.  Except with Flick.  That guy got dumped quick when he tried to call me that.”  

“And a good thing,” Oliver said, his voice warm and loving and just a tiny bit possessive, which Felicity was willing to overlook.  

Looking over at Nat and Bucky, Felicity saw the small smiles on their faces and knew Oliver had gotten their seal of approval.  And with that done, it meant she was ready to have some time alone with her fiancé.

“Nat, Bucky, we’ll talk more later, but I have something I need to talk about with Oliver,” Felicity said, drawing Oliver away from her aunt and uncle.  

“Felicity?” Oliver asked, caressing each syllable of her name in a way that she really, really loved.

“Shhh,” she said, taking his hand and pulling him into the secondary cloakroom, used for bigger parties overflow coat storage.  She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down.  “I wanna kiss my fiancé.”

He smiled against her lips, just like she was hoping he would.  “Mmmm . . . I like the sound of that,” he said, kissing her back slowly and softly, making her toes curl.  

The thought that she would have fifty years of toe-curling kisses, of family events where Oliver fit in perfectly, a lifetime of happiness and love . . . it was enough to make Felicity wonder how she got so lucky.  

And determined to stay this lucky.  Along with making sure her fiancé was moaning in sixty seconds or less.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your comments on the first one-shot in this series! I apologize for not responding yet--due to Nano, I fell way behind. But I will get caught up! In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy another look at how Felicity and Oliver are doing after the events of **It Runs in the Family**. This particular story is set probably about two or three months after the end of that fic.

 

“Oh my God, we’re going to be so late!  Why did I turn off the alarm?  What kind of vice-president am I, turning off my alarm like that?”  

Feeling like she was on the verge of hyperventilating, Felicity rushed around the master bedroom of the sleek loft she now shared with Oliver.  They had moved in nearly a month ago, but she had been so busy between the engagement party and planning for the much-delayed opening of the SI factory in the Glades, there were still several boxes sitting around, waiting to be unpacked.  

So of course, she stubbed her toe on one of the boxes and let out a lengthy string of swear words, a mix of computer terms, actual curses, and words she had heard Thor and Natasha say over the years.  

“Whoa!” Oliver said, leaning out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel.  “Felicity, are you okay?”  

“Oliver!  Why aren’t you dressed?  We need to get going--I can’t be late!  I am the vice-president, I am the one making the opening remarks!  The factory won’t be able to open until I’m there, remarking on it!”  Felicity hopped on one foot, rubbing her throbbing toe.  

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said, coming towards her.  He took her by the upper arms, his hands lightly rubbing against her skin.  “Felicity, c’mon.  I haven’t been to as many of these events as you, but do they ever start on time?”  

Felicity frowned, slowly putting her foot down on the floor and straightening up.  “Well . . . no, not most of them.  At least, not ones that weren’t being run by my mother.”  

“Because really, the whole universe bends to Pepper’s will,” Oliver joked, smiling at her as he moved his hands to her shoulders, rubbing them firmly and working the tension from her muscles. 

“I wish it would bend to me a little,” she said grumpily, letting her head hang.  “I just . . . after everything that happened while we were trying to get this factory built, I wanted at least to have the ribbon-cutting happen according to plans.  Especially since my dad is supposed to speak, and he’s never done anything according to any plan ever.”  

Oliver nodded, looking at her.  Then he drew her closer, until she was only a hair away from his wet, warm, body.  Which . . . which was just  _ not fair at all _ . 

“What--what are you doing?” she breathed out, feeling her whole body grow loose.  

“Relaxing you,” he whispered, bringing his lips to hers.  

She closed her eyes, telling herself she shouldn’t let herself give in this easily.  After all, they had been together for nearly a year now, and engaged for three months . . . shouldn’t it be a bit harder at this point for Oliver to completely sweep her off her feet?  

Yet it seemed very, very likely that when it came to Oliver Queen, she would always be easy.  

When he lifted his head, leaving her very thoroughly kissed, Oliver smiled at Felicity.  “Better?” he asked, oh-so-lightly stroking her hair.  

Nodding, she ran her hands up and down his sides.  “Yes.  I’m sorry for freaking out.”  

“No need to apologize, Felicity,” he said, dropping a soft kiss on her temple.  “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”  

“Men don’t know how lucky they have it,” she commented, pulling away and straightening her dress.  

With a cocky grin, Oliver walked into the closet to get dressed and Felicity followed him, consulting the full-length mirror on the other side of the door to check her appearance.  

For events such as a factory ribbon-cutting or the like, her mother would wear a tailored, tasteful dress in a neutral color.  Very high heels, of course, even though she was already of above average height in her bare feet--yet Pepper Potts-Stark believed women needed to emphasize their power when in a setting where they could be discounted.  Such as when people wanted to look for the man who must be the one to run the Fortune 100 business, even though Pepper had been running Stark Industries for ten years.  Sleek hair and expertly-applied neutral makeup would complete her look.  

Felicity wasn’t Pepper, though.  How her mother did things was always her guide--but Felicity treated Pepper’s approach as only one option, having spent her time in Starling City discovering her own style and tricks, after some trial and error.  Usually, she was true to the spirit of her mother’s law, but not the letter.    

So today, she had chosen a deep purple dress that she loved, with a slight A-line skirt and a deep V neckline.  Her heels were nude and high, with straps around her ankles.  Her hair was back in her signature ponytail, her glasses were on, and besides her dangly earrings, her only jewelry was her engagement ring.  

Looking down at it, Felicity clasped her hands and ran her thumb over the glittering diamond.  It had become a habit for her, a kind of touchstone.  A reminder that Oliver was always with her.  For better or for worse.  

“Okay, I’m ready and you look amazing,” Oliver said, walking up to her as he pulled on his suit jacket.  He adjusted his cuffs and stood behind her, a smile on his face.  

“Thank you,” she told him, leaning back against his chest.  

“I said it would be ten minutes and it was.  It was the least I could do,” Oliver said, looking at her in the mirror as he lightly kissed the top of her head.

She turned around and gazed up at him.  “That’s not why I’m saying thank you.  I’m saying thank you for being here.  For relaxing me.  For loving me.”  

Oliver’s face softened, his eyes filled with warmth and love.  “You never have to thank me for loving you.”  

Taking the lapel of his suit jacket in her hand, Felicity drew him in for a long kiss.  She went up on her tiptoes, trying to get as close to him as she could.  

“Felicity, Rob has arrived with the car.”  

The lilting Scottish tone of D.A.V.I.S., her version of J.A.R.V.I.S., sounded slightly embarrassed for interrupting her.  Which was a good thing, since it showed how he was starting to evolve as an AI.  Also, she had gotten the bug worked out so he would use first names, so she would consider this a win, even if it meant she had to stop kissing Oliver.

“Thank you, D.A.V.I.S.,” Felicity said, looking at Oliver, who had that look on his face.  That ‘there’s someone watching me that I can’t see and I feel itchy all over’ look.  She smiled a little.  “I keep telling you that you’ll get used to D.A.V.I.S.  He makes life so much easier.”  

“I know,” Oliver acknowledged.  “And I’m trying.  But it’s just . . . weird.  Talking to thin air.”  

Tilting her head to the side, she pondered that.  “What if there was a visual representation of D.A.V.I.S.?  I could install holographic projectors, so when you needed him, you would have someone to look at.”  

Oliver’s shoulders shuddered.  “I think that would be worse.  Someone just appearing out of thin air?”  

“There is no satisfying you,” she said with a pout.  

“Wrong,” Oliver said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her lightly.  “Ready?”  

Nodding, Felicity picked up her coat, a black and white paisley print, and her purple handbag.  “Ready.”  

As they stepped out of the loft and headed towards the car, Felicity took out her phone and started checking her text messages, looking for anything that would throw a monkey wrench into today’s schedule.  Oliver’s hand rested on her back, guiding her through the hallways and prompting her to move off the elevator.  It was something he had started doing as the opening date for the factory came closer, and her workload seemingly tripled, and she had walked into a few too many doors and walls.  

Although that might be due to her helping him with his quest to save Starling City.  It wasn’t as much as she wanted--as much as she thought he needed--but over the last few months, Felicity had done her part to help direct Oliver when he was out in the field as the Green Arrow.  With Felicity directing him and Digg serving as backup, Oliver had been able to do more than he had before.  

Now that the factory was opening, perhaps she would be able to help out more.  Well, once she had gotten caught up on all the work which had piled up over the last few weeks, while she was completely focused on the opening.  

Oliver had been so right, when he had expressed concern about her serving as the Green Arrow’s IT support.  He had been the one to say she might not have the time.  Felicity hadn’t wanted to admit it then, but now, she had to agree with him.  She didn’t have the time.  But she was going to make the time, because it was Oliver’s life on the line.  When it came to keeping him safe, keeping him alive . . . well, she wasn’t going to let anything stand in her way.  

Besides, she liked helping Oliver.  Being able to make Starling City better on a microlevel was a thrill she had never experienced.  It made her understand why her father had taken the suit that had saved his life and turned it into a way to help people.  It made her understand Oliver in a whole new way.  It cleared up, a little bit, the questions she had always had about all the heroes in her life and just why they did what they did.  

There was nothing like stepping in and helping someone in the moment they needed it most.  Whether it was saving a city from an evil overlord or stopping a woman from being attacked, it felt good.  

Looking up from her phone, Felicity realized they were already in the car and Rob was driving them to the factory.  “Oh.  I really zoned out there.”  

“Yep,” Oliver said with a grin.  “Everything okay?”  He gestured to her phone.

“Yes, thank God,” Felicity said, looking down to tap on the screen, opening up her speech.   She began reading it out loud, mumbling slightly under her breath, until Oliver rested a hand on her knee and spoke quietly.

“Felicity, you’re going to be great.”  

She stopped muttering and took a deep breath.  Oliver’s belief in her was just so . . .  _ steady _ .  Like a candle in the darkness, his support was so warm and bright and unwavering.  It was humbling to have that, to see how much he could love.  Especially when she knew that with his past, it would have been so easy for him to withdraw completely inside his hood.  

“You think so?” she asked softly, reaching out to stroke his jaw.    

He nodded, smiling at her.  “I do.  Do you need me to relax you again?”  

Giggling, Felicity shook her head.  “No, I’m good.  But raincheck on that, definitely.”  

Oliver slid an arm around her.  “After this, I think you need a break.  I know, I know, you have so much work to do,” he said as she opened her mouth.  “Just a long weekend.  We could go north, up to the mountains.  Rent a cabin, sleep in, eat too much . . . think about it?”  

“It does sound great,” Felicity said, running her hand up his jaw and into his hair to lightly scratch at his scalp.  She held back from asking what the cell reception was like in the mountains, because she didn’t want Oliver to think she was really considering the idea.  

It would be a while before she would be able to take any time off.  Rather than dismiss the idea out of hand, though, she would wait and see how strongly he felt about this vacation idea.

She leaned in to kiss him, keeping it soft and light in deference to her lipstick.  All too soon, she felt the car come to a stop, but she just couldn’t stop kissing Oliver.  

A throat cleared.  “Ms. Stark?  We’re here.  And there are several reporters.”  

Rob sounded embarrassed, the poor guy.  More embarrassed than D.A.V.I.S. had, in fact.  He didn’t seem like he would ever be comfortable with having to interrupt her when she was kissing Oliver.  

“Thank you, Rob,” she called out once she pulled away from Oliver.  She held up her phone, putting it on the front camera so she could check her appearance, then glanced over at Oliver to make sure he wasn’t wearing too much of her lipstick.  

“Ready?” Oliver asked, taking her hand.  

Nodding, Felicity tucked her phone in her purse.  “Ready.”

Oliver opened the car door and stepped out.  She knew he was looking around quickly, searching for anything that seemed off or not right, before he turned to extend a hand to help her out of the car.  

It was just one of the protective little things he did, something he would never stop doing because it was just so ingrained, so Felicity knew there was no way to tell him that he didn’t need to do it.  Oliver was going to do it, and she did her best to accept it and not feel like a damsel in distress.  

Once she was out of the car, Felicity smiled and gave a small wave--not so much to the reporters who were lining the sidewalk, but to the Stark employees who were standing in front of the platform where she would be speaking, right in front of the uncut ribbon that stretched across the front doors of the factory.    

They began walking past the reporters, heading towards the platform, with Felicity holding Oliver’s arm.  As usual, the press called out questions, hoping for a response even though Felicity and Oliver rarely answered.

“Felicity!  When’s the wedding?”

“Oliver!  Felicity!  Over here, big smiles!”

“Oliver, what is the Green Arrow doing about crime in the Glades?”

Under her hand, Felicity felt Oliver’s arm tense.  She knew he hated being asked questions about his work as the Green Arrow, especially in settings like this.  It wasn’t like Oliver wasn’t fully aware of the spike in crime throughout the Glades; he had been worrying about it just the other night.  That was another reason she wanted to do more to help him: to remove that worry from all the ones he carried on his shoulders.  

Even though Felicity didn’t believe in feeding the wolves, she had to pause and go up on her tiptoes to kiss Oliver’s cheek.  “Don’t listen to them,” she whispered in his ear.  

He looked at her and smiled, his Oliver Queen smile and not a real one, because he knew the reporters were watching them and God, she really hated the Starling City press corps.  

She slid her hand down his arm to take his hand and squeezed it.  Oliver squeezed back, then escorted her to the platform.  She shook hands with the various SI figures standing on the platform, then stood a few steps back from the podium.  Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity noticed Rob taking up his position behind her and to the side.  She looked out at the crowd and suddenly noticed how many men looked like Rob: wearing dark suits, standing with their hands clasped in front of them.  

“Rob?” she said out of the corner of her mouth.  “Why is there so much security here?”  

“Your father requested it, Ms. Stark,” Rob replied, after a moment of hesitation.  

Her father?  Her father wanted  _ more _ security?  That . . . that wasn’t like him.  

“Oh,” Felicity said, scanning the crowd again.  “Where are my parents?”  

There was the click of heels and then the fragrance of freesia and citrus, and Felicity had half her answer.  Turning, she smiled as she saw Pepper.  “Hi, Mom.”  

“Hi, honey,” Pepper said, hugging Felicity gently.  “I’m sorry I’m late--your father was being . . . your father.”  

Pepper turned to shake Oliver’s hand and kiss his cheek, leaving Felicity to ponder just what her mother meant.  What was going on with her father?  

Felicity’s phone beeped and she took a deep breath, trying to focus.  It was time to get started, but she didn’t want to begin without her dad.  

“Where’s Dad?” Felicity asked.  “We can’t start without him, Mom.”  

Her mother’s lips thinned.  It made Felicity take a step closer, close enough to see the trace of dark circles under Pepper’s eyes, the sadness in her eyes.  

It sent a chill through Felicity.  Because her mother had never looked like this.  Had never looked this tired and drawn and . . . unhappy.

“Mom?  Mom, what’s wrong?” Felicity asked, reaching out to hold her mother’s shoulders.  

Before Pepper could do more than open her mouth, there was a roar overhead.  A very familiar roar.  

Felicity looked up, her ponytail whipping around her head, as Iron Man landed beside her on the platform.  She wobbled on her heels, feeling hands on her back.  She looked back, seeing both Oliver and Rob bracing her, while Oliver had also put a hand out to steady Pepper.  

“That’s what’s wrong,” Pepper said bitterly.  

The Iron Man mask slid back, revealing her father’s face.  “Hi, princess.  Sorry I’m late, but you know me, always gotta make an entrance.”

“Why are you here as Iron Man?” Felicity hissed, stepping towards her father.  “You’re totally upstaging the real story: the factory opening!”

“Excuse me for being concerned with my only daughter’s safety,” Tony retorted.  “I need to keep you safe.  You and your mother.”

“Dad,” Felicity sighed.  “There’s no danger here.  Malcolm Merlyn is long gone.  I know you’re worried, but this isn’t necessary.”  

Tony looked at her, his face pale and his eyes bloodshot.  “I’ll decide that.”  He rested his hands on her shoulders.  “Just . . . humor me today?”

She wanted to argue more with him about this.  She wanted to ask him what made him think she was in danger.  But there was a factory to open, and this wasn’t something she could talk about now.  

Later, though . . . later, she was going to sit her parents down and find out what the hell was going on with them.  

“Let’s just get through this,” Felicity said, pulling back from her father’s hold.  “Mom, Dad, stand with Oliver while I give my speech.  Then you’ll help me hold the big fake scissors and cut the ribbon.”  

“You’re the boss, Felicity,” Pepper said, putting on a smile.  She took Tony’s arm and tugged him to stand beside her.  

With a quick glance back at Oliver, who gave her a small smile that warmed her all over and pushed back some of her worries, Felicity stepped up to the podium.  

“Thank you for coming today,” Felicity spoke into the microphone.  “I’m Felicity Stark and I’d like to welcome you to an event I’ve been working towards for nearly a year.  On behalf of everyone at Stark Industries, it’s my pleasure to announce that starting today, we will begin production of the FS-1963, a groundbreaking microprocessor.  Not only will this microchip change computing technology, it will change Starling City.  This factory is certified LEED-Gold, employs over a thousand residents of this great city, and is just the start of Stark Industries’ commitment to the Glades and Starling.  Now, I’d like to ask the mayor of Starling City to say a few words.  Mr. Mayor.”  

A polite smattering of applause came from the crowd as Felicity ceded the microphone to the mayor.  She stood beside Oliver, who immediately took her hand.  

“Are you okay?” he asked her, whispering softly in her ear.  

Felicity laced her fingers through his, holding on tightly.  “I’m just . . . worried,” she told him softly, not looking at him.  Needing to hold herself together and knowing that if she met Oliver’s eyes, sure to be full of concern and support, she would just crumple.  

He squeezed her hand.  “We’ll get through this.”

Her heart fluttered in her chest and Felicity took in a deep breath.  Oliver was right.  She wasn’t alone in this; she had Oliver to help.  After they finished up this ceremony, they would all go to Big Belly and get some lunch.  She could see her parents in action, and find a way to get to the bottom of all this.  

At least the factory opening was going according to plan.  

“Hey, princess.”  

Felicity leaned back, looking around Pepper to meet her father’s gaze.  “Yeah, Dad?”  

“How about instead of using the scissors to cut the ribbon, I blast it to pieces?”  He grinned at her.  “I’m here, I’ve got the suit . . .”  

Pepper ducked her head, the quirk of her lips visible in profile.  Felicity felt a smile grow on her own face, because . . . it was absurd.  Ridiculous.  And it was exactly the kind of thing she expected from her father.  

Maybe things weren’t as bad as she thought.  

“Given how accurate you are, I think we’ll stick with the big fake scissors, Dad,” Felicity replied with a grin.  

“It’d be a show-stopper,” Tony wheedled, but Felicity could tell his heart wasn’t in it.

“Next time, Dad,” Felicity promised, turning back to face the crowd.  Oliver squeezed her hand again and this time, Felicity was able to look at him.  

As long as she had Oliver by her side, things would be fine.  

End.


	3. Advice and Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for acheaptrickandacheesyoneline. I shamelessly stole your Neal McDonough story and used it in this fic, as well as putting in some of your favorite characters. 
> 
> This fic is set in the future of what's currently been posted of Family Doesn't End with Blood, but doesn't spoil anything big that's to come, but does give you an idea of where the story is going to end up. But really, if you didn’t think I was going to give Felicity and Oliver a happy ending after everything I’ve put them through, you must be new around here. :-)

 

Oliver fought his way through the crowd, smiling and nodding and accepting the congratulations of his friends.  Well, some of these people were his friends--many of them were acquaintances at best.  But at least Tommy had been true to his promise and there were only a few strangers--and none of them were women, Oliver thought to himself with a grin.

Which made sense, since this was Oliver’s bachelor party and he had managed to convince Tommy that he didn’t want a stripper--or strippers, he had been quick to clarify.

His best friend had put on the act of being disappointed, but Oliver knew it was just an act.  Tommy was so happy with Laurel, even after nearly two years of marriage, that he didn’t even look at another woman.  And in less than twenty-four hours, he would be joining his friend in that state.  

Not that he had noticed any woman other than Felicity since the moment he had met her.

“Scotch, neat!” Oliver said to the bartender, raising his voice to be heard over the Frank Sinatra playing on the sound system.  Tommy had gone all out, turning Verdant into something out of a Rat Pack movie.  There were boxes of cigars, top-shelf liquor, and plenty of food to go with the poker tables set up around the room.  

It was a great bachelor party, but Oliver just wanted it to be over.  Because then, he would be that much closer to his wedding day.  

A hand clapped on his shoulder and Oliver turned, smiling at the man standing beside him.  “Hey, Tommy.”

His best friend smiled widely at him.  “Hey!  You having a good time?”

“I am--this is a great party,” Oliver said.  

“But you just want it to be over,” Tommy replied knowingly.  “Right?”

Oliver hid his smile in his glass.  “You know me too well.”  

“Yep.  Plus, you’ve only been waiting for this day for what?  Three years?”  

“Longer,” Oliver answered.  “I never wanted a long engagement in the first place, but life got in the way.”  

“Nuh-huh,” Tommy argued, pointing at Oliver with his hand still wrapped around his glass.  “You guys weren’t ready yet.  You still had shit to work out.”  

Oliver took a long swallow of his Scotch as he pondered Tommy’s words.  There was more than a bit of truth in them, he agreed, but . . . 

“We worked it out the hard way.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tommy said, resting a hand on Oliver’s shoulder.  “But you’re here now, and stronger than ever, and I’m throwin’ you a bachelor party.  At which you are not allowed to brood.  On orders from your fiancee.”  

Chuckling, Oliver looked at his best friend.  “Is that so?”  

“Yeah, Felicity was  _ very  _ emphatic about that,” Tommy said.  “She said if you seemed like you were slipping, I was supposed to get you with Tony.”  He paused and shook his head.  “Can’t believe your soon-to-be father-in-law is at your bachelor party.  And I thought I had a lack of trust from Quentin.”  

He laughed harder.  “I think it’s more about Tony not wanting to miss a good party, instead of checking up on me.”  

“Keep telling yourself that, buddy.  C’mon, let’s get it over with,” Tommy said, taking Oliver’s arm and pulling him over to the table where Tony Stark was holding court, surrounded by Rhodey, Clint, and Digg.

“--and then pound your strip steak!”  

The whole table collapsed into laughter, although Oliver noticed that Digg seemed to be laughing the hardest.  

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked, resuming his seat next to Digg.  

“Tony was telling us the marriage advice he got from Steve before he married Pepper,” Digg explained.

“Courtesy of Dum-Dum Dugan,” Tony said.  “Based on the stories that Peggy and my dad told me, I could hear the son-of-a-bitch saying it, which makes it even funnier, I gotta tell you.”  

Tommy laughed and gestured to Oliver to sit down.  “You’ll have to tell us--I bet Oliver is looking for advice.”  

Tony looked up at Oliver, one eyebrow raised.  “No, I think Oliver’s gonna be fine.”  

There was a moment of silent communication between them, a moment with Tony showing his trust in Oliver and Oliver promising not to break that trust.  Because that would mean hurting Felicity, and that was the last thing Oliver had any intention of doing.  

His fiancee’s father shuffled the cards and grinned.  “Besides, if he’s got cold feet, Oliver’s surrounded himself with people who will hurt him in new and inventive ways, if he’s thinking about backing out.”  

“I’m staying out of this,” Rhodey said, tossing some chips into the pot.  “I’m officially neutral.”  

“And you Felicity’s second-favorite honorary uncle,” Tony griped.

“Anyone need a refill?” Clint asked around the cigar clenched in his teeth.  Tony and Digg held up their glasses, and Clint nodded to Oliver.  “Gimme a hand here, groom?”

With a small chuckle, Oliver took Digg’s glass and followed Clint to the bar.  

“You ready for tomorrow?  Really?” Clint asked over his shoulder, only to have someone jostle him and spill some beer on him.  “Awww, shirt.”  

“I’m ready,” Oliver said once Clint had wiped away the beer.  “Felicity and me, we’re stronger than we’ve ever been before.”  

Clint gave him a long look as he set the glasses down on the bar, then nodded.  “Yeah, I know.  So look, there’s someone--two someones--out in the alley who want to talk to you.  In private.”  

“In private?” Oliver repeated, feeling his body tense from long habit.  Because surprise guests were never pleasant, in his experience.  

As if reading his thoughts, Clint grinned a little.  “Don’t worry, you’re not gonna wake up tomorrow in Tijuana missing your kidney.  It’s just two people who don’t wanna crash your wedding unless you give ‘em the okay first.”

“Okay,” Oliver said slowly, putting down his empty glass.  “Thanks?”

The older archer smirked and lifted his glass in a salute, taking a healthy swallow as Oliver turned away.  

Of course he was feeling cautious about these unexpected visitors--ten years of visitors being bad would do that to a man.  Yet Clint’s words had also stoked his curiosity, and as he walked through the alley door, into the crisp December air, Oliver couldn’t help wondering who was waiting for him.  

The alley was shrouded in darkness, a streetlamp at its mouth and a dim light over the back door of Verdant providing the only illumination.  Looking around, Oliver didn’t see anyone, so he called out quietly.  

“Who’s there?”

There was nothing but silence for a moment, until two sets of footprints became audible as two men stepped out of the shadows.  Both broad-shouldered and tall, each wearing baseball caps pulled low over their hair.

But Oliver knew immediately that one of them was blonde and one of them was dark-haired.

“Steve?  Bucky?” he said in shock.

“Hey, Oliver,” Steve Rogers said quietly.  He held his hand out and Oliver automatically took it.  “It’s good to see you.”  

Bucky nodded.  “Hey.  Congratulations.”  

“Thanks,” Oliver said breathlessly, still trying to wrap his mind around this.  “How did you know?  I mean, I know she’s talked to you some, Steve . . . ”  

“Yeah.  She told me that she wanted to invite me to the wedding, but she was worried about how her dad would take it.  So I told her I wouldn’t come--that I didn’t want to cause a scene,” Steve explained.  

Oliver frowned.  “But Felicity would want you there.  And you, too, Bucky.  That’s what should matter most.”  

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, a rueful grin on his face.  “That was pointed out to me by Nat.  And when Felicity got me the intel I needed to help Bucky . . . I was hoping me and Buck coming to her wedding would pay her back for all her help.”

“Of course it would,” Oliver said.  

“Even with Tony there, too?” Bucky asked, his voice sounding raspy and rough.  Yet when Oliver peered at him, he saw the older man’s eyes looked clear and sharp, like they always had before.  They weren’t the eyes of a man who was a mindless killer.  After all, Oliver would know.  

“Even then.  Tony’s a big boy--and he loves Felicity more than anything,” Oliver replied.  “He’d want her to have everything she wants on her wedding day.  Including two of her favorite uncles.  Besides, you really think Tony’s gonna disrupt his daughter’s wedding?  Maybe he would before, but . . . he’s come a long way.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances for a long moment, and then Bucky cleared his throat.  “How’s Pigtails?”  

The former assassin’s nickname for Felicity never failed to make Oliver want to grin, and this time, he gave in to the urge.  Because it was a pretty adorable nickname.  “She’s good--excited and happy for tomorrow, I know.  But also, she’s learned a lot in this year.  She’s gotten stronger than she already was, wiser and calmer and better.”  

Oliver paused, looking at both of them.  “She’s better,” he said again.  “And she’ll be even better with having you both back in her life.”  

Steve’s face lit up with a happy smile, while Bucky seemed to soften, tension visibly draining out of him.  “Then you’re okay with us showing up tomorrow?” Steve asked.  

“I’m okay with it.  In fact, if you two don’t show, I’m gonna rat you out to Natasha,” Oliver promised.  

Both men grinned, but their smiles faded as they both realized that Oliver was serious.  Bucky muttered something to Steve, who looked suitably worried at the idea of the Black Widow coming after them.  

“We’ll be there,” Bucky said.  “Enjoy the rest of the party.”  

“You guys could always come in.  Get the Tony meeting over with,” Oliver suggested.

Once again, the two men exchanged looks, but Steve shook his head almost immediately.  “No, we’ll wait until tomorrow.  This is about Felicity, and if Tony doesn’t like it, he’ll stay quiet for Felicity’s sake.” 

“We hope,” Bucky muttered, nearly inaudible.  

“C’mon, Buck, have some faith,” Steve said, elbowing his friend.  “Besides, you think Felicity is gonna let Tony get away with anything?”

That made Bucky smile.  It made Oliver smile, too.  Because it was the truth.  

Steve grinned and nodded to Oliver.  “Congratulations.  Go easy on the drinking.”  

“Thanks,” Oliver said, watching as they turned.  Suddenly, not wanting this moment to be over, he called out, “Wait a minute.”  

Both men paused and looked back at Oliver, who felt at a loss for words.  Then, he heard himself speaking. 

“Tony said that Steve gave him some marriage advice, from . . . Dum-Dum?”

Oliver wasn’t surprised that Steve looked sheepish as he turned around.  What did surprise him was how Bucky started to laugh as soon as Oliver said ‘Dum-Dum’.  

“Pound your strip steak, right?” Bucky asked with a wide smile, the one that Oliver realized James Buchanan Barnes must have used to get all the girls.  

“That’s all I heard,” Oliver said, feeling himself relax.

Bucky patted Steve on the shoulder.  “You tell it way better than I could.  Go ahead.”  

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Steve nodded.  “Okay.  So if you go into a nightclub or something, every woman there is a hamburger.  You can get hamburger anywhere.  Hamburgers are a buck ninety-nine.  With me?”

Nodding, Oliver gestured for Steve to continue.

“Okay, so Felicity?  She’s a New York strip steak,” Steve continued.  “You are each other’s strip steak.  And while you can’t pound a hamburger, you can pound a strip steak.”  

Bucky snorted and Oliver couldn’t help laughing. He covered his mouth with his hand and nodded for Steve to keep going.  

Steve shot Bucky a look, then said, “You pound the strip steak every night.  If you’re fighting, regardless of whether you’re right or wrong, you apologize first.  And then you pound the strip steak.”  

“Marriage advice from Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan,” Bucky said.  “Better and more accurately known as Dum-Dum.”  

He couldn’t hold back anymore.  Oliver broke into laughter, grinning widely at both men.  “I can see why Tony likes that.”  

“Yep,” Steve said.  “It’s not bad advice, really.  Although I don’t know if Felicity--if any woman--would really get it.”  

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it to myself,” Oliver promised with a smile.  “Although I would also tell Felicity about all of this if you guys don’t show up tomorrow.”

“Siccing Nat on us is plenty of threat,” Bucky said, clapping Oliver on the shoulder.  “We’ll see you tomorrow.”  

With a jaunty kind of step that Oliver had never seen from him before, Bucky turned and headed towards the mouth of the alley.  Steve smiled at Oliver and nodded.  “See you tomorrow, Oliver.”  

The former Captain America followed his best friend, both of them melting into the night, and Oliver watched them go.  

The happiness that had been like a near-constant cloak around him, ever since he and Felicity had reunited, felt even warmer and stronger than usual.  He knew how happy Felicity would be, to see Steve and Bucky tomorrow.  And Oliver knew that Tony wouldn’t ruin Felicity’s wedding--and maybe he would even take the occasion to bury the hatchet with Steve.  

That would be some wedding gift for the woman who was going to be his wife in less than twenty-four hours.  

Smiling to himself, Oliver headed back inside.  He felt happy and hopeful and ready.  Because after tonight, he would be married to Felicity Stark.  

And every night, they were going to pound their strip steak.

End.


	4. Signs and Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in honor of adiwriting's birthday. 
> 
> This is set after the events of **_Family Doesn't End with Blood_**.

 

Oliver exhaled, feeling his breath mingle with the breeze that was brushing past his cheek. He sighted along his arrow, having a flashback to Lian Yu and learning how to shoot. Then, on his next exhale, he let the arrow fly. 

He lowered his bow and shook his head as his arrow landed in the bullseye, but to the side of the arrow already sunk in the center of the target. To win this contest, he had to split that first arrow, and he hadn’t done it. Which meant his opponent was the winner.

Turning, Oliver looked at Clint Barton and smiled. “I guess you’re the best.” 

“And archery is the most useful of the things I’m best at,” Clint said with a grin. He slapped his hand against Oliver’s shoulder and they walked towards the targets to retrieve their arrows. 

“What are you good at that isn’t useful?” Oliver asked curiously. 

“Finding good dumpsters, fighting naked, acting dumb when someone calls me on my hearing aids being off,” Clint replied.  

Oliver paused and looked at Clint’s ears. The older man grinned and reached into one of his ears, pulling out a small flesh-colored blob. “Was goin’ up against this tool called Crossfire and I used a sonic arrow to deal with his sonic doohickey. Fried my ears the rest of the way, but Tony whipped up these hearing aids for me. But sometimes, when Avengers meetings are really borin’, I turn ‘em off and just look like I’m paying attention.”

That made Oliver laugh. “I wish I had been able to do that when I was the CEO of Queen Consolidated.”

“Or now with bein’ mayor?” Clint asked as he slid the hearing aid back into his ear.  

“Well . . . sometimes,” Oliver admitted. He tilted his head to the side. “How does that work with archery? Do you find you’re less accurate?”

“‘Cause I can’t hear anything?” Clint shook his head. “I’ve never really tested it, but I think I’d be okay. Maybe a little better, since I’d have less distractions. Nat would say the fewer distractions I have, the better.” 

Oliver smiled. There was something so disarming about Clint, it was easy to forget just how skilled he was. Of course Natasha outstripped him in hand-to-hand, but Clint could hold his own longer than anyone else, from what Oliver had seen and Felicity had told him.

“So do you know sign language?” he asked, curious to know more.

Clint nodded. “Yeah, I learned when I was a kid.” He held up a hand, his fingers moving almost faster than Oliver could discern. “That’s my name. And this is yours,” Clint said, signing just as quickly. 

“Huh,” Oliver said, doing his best to form the first sign Clint had made. 

The other archer’s eyebrows raised, and then he slowly demonstrated each sign until Oliver had copied them all. When they finished, Clint nodded. “Not bad. But then, archers oughta be good at sign.” 

Given the manual dexterity that sign language seemed to require, just like archery, Oliver agreed. “Thanks,” he replied, an idea starting to form in his mind.

Silently, they gathered the last of their arrows, returning them to their quivers and then walking back towards the crowd of Avengers, SHIELD agents and friends who had been watching them face off. But before they got surrounded, Oliver stopped Clint. “You think you could show me some more signs?”

“Sure, but why?” Clint asked.

Oliver shrugged. “You never know when it’ll be useful. And languages are one of the things I’m good at.” 

Clint smirked. “Yeah? What else are you good at?”

“Brooding, cooking, and doing the salmon ladder.”

“Felicity has talked about that salmon ladder thing,” Clint said with a snicker. “One of these days, she’ll probably have you go up against Steve doin’ it. Fair warning.”

“Felicity might have asked for that to be her birthday gift this year,” Oliver admitted, preparing himself for Clint’s reaction.

Which was a belly laugh that ended with Clint wiping away a tear. “Hoo boy, Felicity is something else.”

“She really is,” Oliver agreed with a smile, looking over towards his wife. He turned back to Clint. “So about those signs?”

“I can show you, but you’ll need to practice regularly if you wanna be able to carry on a conversation with a deaf person,” Clint said, his eyes narrowed. 

Oliver knew that Clint was trying to get him to break--to reveal why he wanted to learn sign language. And while Oliver had held up under the worst kind of torture, he had no problem with spilling his guts. Not to Clint, the walking human disaster in Felicity’s words.

“I don’t necessarily want to be fluent,” Oliver said. “I just . . . I didn’t graduate from college, and when I attended, I never really cared. But languages are something I’ve enjoyed learning, and it would be nice to learn one when my life wasn’t on the line.”

He held Clint’s gaze until the other man nodded. “Yeah, okay. When Nat and Steve wanted to learn sign, I sent them some YouTube videos: people who knew what they were doing. I’ll dig ‘em up and send you an email.” 

“Thank you, Clint. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Clint said, clapping him on the shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go let Felicity comfort  you over your loss.”

Chuckling, Oliver walked with Clint to reunite with Felicity and accept the mocking from the Avengers for not beating Clint.

XXX

_ One year later . . .  _

Oliver leaped from one rooftop to another, making sure he had his footing on the rain-slicked stones covering the roof. Then he resumed running, following one of the two thieves. 

“Black Canary, where are you?” he barked into his comms. 

“Chasing the other guy, boss,” Dinah said between breaths, clearly not taking his anger personally.

With a grimace, Oliver kept running.

“Green Arrow, your perp is turning onto Adams,” Felicity said, her voice calm and even. “Black Canary, stay on course and you’ll have your guy. Just like a Mountie, always getting your man.”

“Thanks,” Dinah said dryly. “Cutting comms, I’m going to scream.” 

Oliver focused on running after the kid who was trying to escape him, but nearly drew up short when Dinah came back on the line. “It didn’t work!”

“Say again, Black Canary?” Felicity asked. 

“The kid stumbled--but otherwise--kept running!” Dinah panted. 

That made Oliver frown, but he kept running, putting on some extra speed in order to close the gap between himself and the fleeing thief.

“You’re nearly on him, Green Arrow,” Felicity said. 

Rounding a corner, Oliver caught sight of the kid and bellowed, “Stop!” But the kid kept running. 

Like he didn’t even hear Oliver . . . 

His bad knee was screaming in pain, but Oliver ignored it as he finally came within reach of the speedy thief. Reaching out, he grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around, pressing him back against the brick wall of the alley. 

“Why didn’t you stop?” he growled in his Green Arrow voice. “And why did you steal from that store with your partner?”

The kid didn’t say anything, just staring at him with a wrinkled forehead.  Staring at his lips.  

Oliver frowned, then took a step back, still holding the thief by the shoulders. He took a long look at the kid, because Oliver could see he was a kid--no more than fifteen. Then he freed his right hand and lifted it up, into the kid’s line of sight. Then, Oliver carefully signed, “Are you deaf?”

His eyes went the size of silver dollars, then the kid nodded frantically and struggled in Oliver’s grip. Oliver made a ‘one minute’ gesture and pressed the button for his comm. 

“Black Canary, I’m guessing your perp and mine are both deaf. That’s why your cry didn’t drop him. Talk slow and see if he can read lips once you catch him,” Oliver said. “Overwatch, make contact with Hawkeye to see if he can help us out.”

“On it, Green Arrow,” Felicity said, the pride clear in her voice.

With that done, Oliver looked back at the kid, giving him a long look before he let go of his other shoulder and stepped back. “Can you read lips?” Oliver asked, speaking slowly and dropping his Green Arrow voice.

The kid nodded, then signed just as slowly. Oliver thought he caught the words ‘sorry’ and ‘Max’.

“Is your name Max?” Oliver asked. When the kid shook his head, Oliver followed up. “Your friend?”

That made him nod. He then pointed to his chest, and signed “Steve.”

Oliver nodded. “Okay, Steve. I have a friend who knows sign, so you can explain what happened. We just need to wait--”

“Green Arrow? I’ve got Hawkeye,” Felicity said, right on cue.  

Smiling, he said, “Perfect timing, Overwatch. Hawkeye?”

“Yo, I’m here.” Clint’s voice crackled with static slightly, but came through strong. “Keep the camera steady on the kid and we’ll see what’s going on.” 

“Thanks,” Oliver said, before looking at Steve. “Okay, Steve. Why were you and Max stealing from that store?”

Slowly, with Steve’s signing, the story came out, as translated by Clint. The store owner had been taking advantage of Steve, Max, and anyone else who was deaf. Since the store was near the Star City School for the Deaf, that was a lot of customers that the owner had gypped. The students had tried protesting, getting the media interested in the story, but nothing had worked. 

“Why didn’t you call the police?” Oliver asked. Steve gave him a look, then signed quickly. 

“There’s a precinct down the street and the cops get big discounts from the store owner,” Clint translated. 

That made him grimace. With the decimation of the SCPD over the years, the city had made the decision to lower the hiring standards, in order to have enough officers. It appeared some bad apples had found each other in that particular precinct, if they were letting themselves be bribed. 

And that made his decision easier. Reaching up, Oliver drew his hood off, then lowered his mask. “You know I’m not just the Green Arrow--I’m the mayor, too.” 

Steve nodded, looking nervous. 

Oliver rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I want you and Max, and any of your other friends who are willing to talk, to come to the mayor’s office this week. You can tell me and the deputy mayor--who used to be the captain of the SCPD and takes police corruption very seriously--about what you’ve experienced. We’ll fix this.” 

Under his hand, he could feel Steve’s shoulder sink as he breathed out, looking relieved and hopeful. Oliver smiled at him and said, “I’m here to help.”

XXX

Oliver walked into the lair, smiling a little as Felicity spun around in her chair at his approach.

“You!” she said, pointing a finger at him as she rose from her chair. “You were amazing tonight.” 

“I signed a little and then passed the ball to Clint,” Oliver said, putting down his bow and then wrapping his arms around her. 

“But you were able to get that kid to calm down and tell his story, and now you’re going to make everything better,” Felicity said, smiling up at him. “That’s pretty amazing.”

He sighed. “I just hate hearing about these stories that fall through the cracks. They went to every newspaper, radio station and news blog in Star City, and none of them did anything.” 

“But now you will. And you can fast-track the investigation and get answers quickly,” Felicity said, stroking his chest. “All because you took the time to learn a little sign language, and you looked at those kids and figured out they were deaf. You made them more comfortable with you, so Steve could tell you his story.” 

The smooth, firm strokes of her hands against him made the knot untie in his chest. Oliver took a breath and nodded. “Yeah . . .”

“I’m proud of you,” Felicity said, going up on her toes to kiss him. 

Slowly he kissed her back, smiling against her lips.  “Mmm . . . thank you,” he said softly when she pulled away. “I guess something good came out of losing to Clint.” 

His wife looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oliver, I know you lost on purpose. So you had a favor you could call in with Clint. The same way you ‘lost’ the salmon ladder competition with Steve, the race with Barry, the hand-to-hand contest with Bucky--”

“I did not!” 

At his vociferous denial, Felicity lifted both eyebrows. Which made Oliver confess, with a small, sheepish smile, “Clint really did beat me. The other times . . . well.” 

Felicity laughed and picked up her coat, sliding it on. “Go get changed so we can go home. And maybe I’ll let you win a contest with me.” She smirked and Oliver grinned.

“That is a case of ‘no losers here’,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her slowly, softly, and deeply. Just the way she liked, the way that never failed to melt her. 

Against his lips, she let out a quiet little whimper, before pushing him back. “Oh, no. No bunker sex. Go get changed so we can go home and you can ravish me in our bed.” 

“Yes, ma’am, Mrs. Queen,” he said with a grin, hurrying to the locker room to change. 

Perhaps he had planned to lose, so he could call upon those super-powered friends of his from time to time. But Oliver knew that if he needed help, he wouldn’t really need a favor to call in; they would help, just like he would help them. That was the joy of family, the appeal of being part of a group of heroes. 

But right now, all he cared about was the woman in the other room who had made it all possible. The woman he someday wanted to make a family of their own, together. 

End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
